My Nightmares Haunt Me
by KaseyElaine
Summary: *This is my own little version of PLL; its completely different from the show.* Aria and her friend go out to camp in Lost Forest, which was only about 2 hours outside of Rosewood. Something goes wrong, some lives are lost. Some enemies resurface and new ones are born. A is still after them. E/A T/S H/C E/OC Please leave a review so I know how it is!


I felt cold, and wet as I stirred from the evil clutches of unconsciousness. There was something wet running down my face as I squinted my eyes open to see a dimly lighted cave. I could hear bats and water dripping off stalactites, and it smelled like bat guano with a mixture of mildew and sulfur mixed with salt. The smell made me crinkle my nose in disgust.

I opened my eyes further, my neck beginning to tingle as something wet running down it slowly. _Strange, I don't feel anything dripping onto me. _I brought a hand up to my neck brushing it against the wetness against it before looking down. It wasn't water running down my face; it was blood. I felt groggy and light headed, must be why there is blood running down my face; I got hit in the head.

Closing my eyes I tried to remember what happened. My head started to hurt as the memories were flooding back to me, I could only seem to remember what happened before I went to bed:

"_Hey Aria" Peter somewhat yelled at me, "You with us?" _

_I looked up from the fire looking at all of my friends before ending my gaze on my very burnt and still on fire marshmallow… There goes my S'mores. It was chilly outside in Lost Forest. _

"_Sweetie you okay?" One of my best friends; Ali asked me_

"_Yeah I'm good."_

"_So who is up for scary stories?" Isaac asked the group, I could faintly hear the complaints from the rest of the girls, but the cheers from the guys almost gave me a headache with how loud they were._

"_Who's going to go first?" Emily asked_

"_Why doesn't Isaac since it was his idea in the first place." I answered dryly _

_Everyone nodded their heads before turning to Isaac who had that famous smirk on his face. _

"_Well I don't mind if I do." He said, before taking a deep breath continuing, "You guys know why they call it The Lost Forest, right?"_

_We all shook our heads_

"_Well a long time ago in the early 40's there was these groups of friends who were camping in the middle of Lost Forest, they were all having a good time just like we are right now. They had to go to bed early because it had just started to thunder and the lightening had just started to flash… Now the parents of the kids were worried about their children when it started to storm so they told the local sheriff and the sheriff and his team went searching for them in the morning" Isaac was cut short when a loud clap of thunder hit our ears._

_It made the girls and most of the guys scream and gasp in fear_

"_Go on Isaac!" _

"_When the sheriff finally found the groups tent there was no one inside or around the place they decided to make camp, but they did find one thing in each of the tents." _

"_What was it" We all asked in at the same time_

"_All there was to be found in the tents were sickly amounts of blood." He answered, "They searched for months after that to try to find the group of teenagers, but they had no luck, after them there was more incidents similar to the teens back in the 40's and they were never found, but only blood was found. _

"_You're making that up." I said, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."_

"_That is if we ever even make it to morning!" _

_I rolled my eyes and went inside the tent I was sharing with the other 3 girls and laid down in my sleeping bag, I could hear the other girls getting into their bags as well and the zip of the guys' tent before drifting off to sleep. _

My head was pounding, but the blood trickling down my face had slowed a tremendous amount. I knew for a fact I had a concussion, I just don't know how bad of a concussion it is. I tried to stand, but soon found myself crumbling to the damp cave floor. I felt dizzy and light headed and just utterly weak, I hated feeling weak. I looked around me once more, I couldn't see any of my friends and that struck more fear than I could possibly imagine through my trembling body.

I inched my way up to my feet, and after a few tries I found myself leaning against the cave walls breathing heavily. _I think I might have broken some ribs also. _I was afraid to take a step away from the wall fearing I would lose my balance and find myself once more on the hard floor.

I balanced myself taking a few slow and deep breaths before pushing off of the wall and shuffling my feet trying to navigate my way out of the dimly lighted cage. I had to find my friends, but from what I could see I was the only one in this part of the cave, and I didn't know how big or long this cave would be. For all I know I could be wondering for hours trying to find my friends or simply my way out of this cave. I needed food and water, what was I going to do about that? Or the fact that whatever attacked us could still be hear, could I face this creature. Whatever this creature turned out to be, struck fear through me. Fear was not something that I was used to feeling come to think of it I don't think I ever felt actual fear before, this feeling was unusual and I hated that it invaded my body like it was taking up a personal residence there.

Before I could recall what I was doing I let out an angered shriek, I was getting frustrated. I was cold, hungry, tired, and frankly pissed the fuck off. I thought Isaac was just kidding when he told that story. I never heard of it before, and my town is the type of town that liked to talk about everything and get into others personal business unless, he is just joking with me or all of us.

The thought in the back of my mind though kept telling me this was no joke, but something took us and put us here. I was pulled from my though as I heard a shriek off in the distance. I knew that voice anywhere, it was Spencer; my best friend.

I didn't care if I attracted the attention of the creature; I had to get its attention off of Spencer anyway, "Spencer! Spencer, where are you?" I screamed as I started to run towards the sound of her screams.

Off in the distance I could hear a faint growl, which only made me run faster. I could feel the burning and the pain from the broken ribs, but I didn't care. "Aria… Aria, help me!" I heard her scream as the growling got louder that's when I knew the creature was with her. More fear struck through me just thinking about the fact that she was in danger. "I'm coming, Spence!"

I stopped dead in my tracks my eyes widening with shock. "Oh my..." I said aloud. As soon as I made it known that I was there, the creature turned towards me – I was utterly disgusted by it. It looked like a very scrawny man, but extremely pale. Its skin looked clammy and there wasn't a single hair on its body, not even its head. It had claws that looked extremely sharp, its eyes were pale yellow, and its teeth were long and sharp as well. _What is this thing? _

I could hear Spencer whimper behind it, "Aria…"

"It's OK, Spence. I'm going to get you out of here. Just stay calm, I promise." I reassured her. _Just how am I going to get her out of here though? _

I looked around me and could find nothing to help me defend myself against this monster. I looked at it again to find it staring at me with its pale yellow eyes. It was analyzing me. The growling was low in its throat by now; it was trying to see if I was a potential threat to it. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to shove it to the side and just run to Spencer, but I knew if I did that I would just anger it. If I slowly made my way to her I wasn't entirely sure what it would decide to do, and if I just stayed standing where I was I don't know how long it would be patient with me to make a move.

I didn't have to worry long before I found myself taking a step back as it moved towards me in agonizingly slow steps towards me, its eyes staring me down. I shifted my gaze to Spencer who looked at us her eyes wide with fear before shifting my gaze back to the thing in front of me.

"What are you?" I said aloud

It just grunted as a response as it got closer. My back hit the cave wall as it was only inches from me. It smelled horrid, worse than the cave actually. My nose crinkled in disgust as it leaned in towards me. I could hear the rumble in its chest more clearly now. I turned my head to the side as it sniffed me, my heart started racing in my chest.

"Please, don't hurt me?" I pleaded only getting another grunt in response, but it seemed like it backed off a bit.

I looked back up at it to find it still staring at me its gaze intimidating. "What do you want with us?" I yelled

I don't know what got into me, but I was angry, angry that all this happened. Angry that I was stuck in a cave, that my ribs were broken, that I had a concussion. It growled at me for daring to raise my voice to it, but I didn't care at that point. I was pissed.

"Go away!" I yelled as I put my hands on its chest pushing it. I caught it off guard as it fell to the ground. I took this chance to run to Spencer, "Spencer? Are you OK?" I said in a rush.

She nodded watching the creature get to its feet before letting out a loud piercing growl; I turned towards it as it started running towards me. I didn't know what to do; this wasn't your everyday ordinary fight. This was a monster coming towards you because you decided to piss it off. All I knew was I had to think of something fast to do as it starting running towards me growling…

I whimpered slightly as it grabbed me by my shoulders its claws digging into my skin. I winced as a felt the warm liquid trickle down my arm as it held on tighter. I yelp out in pain before bringing my knee up and kneeing it in the stomach. Luckily, it doubled over in pain, its grip loosening its hold on my shoulders. I brought my knee up again, this time connecting with its face. It howled in pain as I saw blood come out of its nose. It was a relief to know that it could bleed, if it could bleed, it could be killed.

Before I knew what I was doing I brought my leg up connecting it with its face again. It fell back as it cried out in agony. I felt a new sense of power course through my veins, but I wasn't going to let myself get cocky. It would only end badly in all of us being killed.

I grabbed Spencer's hand pulling her up quickly but gently making sure she wasn't injured. She was staring at the monster on the floor; I tugged at her arm before we started running off into the cave trying to find the others and a way out. My breathing was heavy, but I didn't mind it, I just kept onto Spencer's hand.

"Where are we going?" Spencer cried

"We need to find the others or just find a way out. We need to hurry before that thing decides to show up again and finish us both off!" I replied back before turning a corner and colliding with another body. I felt myself hit to the ground with a harsh thud echoing the cave walls. I looked to see who I had crashed into my heart pounding with fear that the monster had found us.

"Aria… Spencer… "Hanna cried out tear trails stained on her face


End file.
